Letters
by crazyhelga
Summary: A oneshot! Vegeta writes Bulma a letter before leaving the planet.


Letters  
  
Rating: PG  
  
A/N: I thought of this story after I was listening to a very beautiful country song called Beautiful Mess by Diamond Rio, and I don't like country that much. This story takes place right before Vegeta goes into space and becomes Super Saiya-jin. Written in First Person and is present tense. And I know that Veggie is a little out of character, but it's only a little bit!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Vegeta and he is mine alone! Ahahahhahah!!!! And I wish that I wrote Beautiful Mess by Diamond Rio, but I didn't.  
  
Goin' out of my mind these days, like I'm walking 'round in a haze. I can't think straight, I can't concentrate, and I need to shave.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta no Ouji. Hah! That name used to mean something. Hell, the name alone would make the strongest of Saiya-jins shake with fear. Now as I look over my dark visage at my untrusting eyes, I have come to notice that they deceive me and tell all of my dirty little secrets. They are easily read, if a person has a talent such as you, I realize. Damn them! Damn them to the very deepest, darkest pits of hell, and damn these pure emotions that pour from my tainted soul. They weren't there until you showed up, 'till you changed me for the rest of my pitiful life.  
  
If only I had destroyed you when I had the chance to. I wouldn't be as I am, a weakling. I once had a heart, frozen and dead, then you came along and slowly the ice started melting and my heart started beating anew. I couldn't kill you now, no matter what sin you'd ever commit against me. Surely your infidelity would drive me to the very edge of insanity, but I could never harm a single strand of your silky, beautiful hair.  
  
Yes, my admittance of your stunning beauty is true. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, will ever see. You knew of this flaw back on the planet Namek, though. That was the soul reason, at the time, that I didn't kill you on the spot. Your exotic sapphire eyes, exquisite cerulean hair, delicate curves, sweet smell, and bright smile. These are the reasons you were not turned to ash the day I met you.  
  
Very few of my nights are spent on something other than being with you or dreaming of your perfect self. The other nights I train to beat the feeling of you out of my mind, but it never works, because no matter how much I try, you do not escape my mind for a moment. You have no idea what you've done to me, my little onna. You are branded into my mind and soul, and for this I hate you. I can't stand this emotion, but I am slowly drowning in it, finding out that my only lifesaver is you.  
  
Now you bear the heir to Vegetasei's throne, as extinct as it may be. An immaculate carbon copy of the both of us. He will have both your intelligence and my bloodlust. Our chibi prince will know only of your purity and my corruption, and that brings me to the solitary reason of my plea to you.  
  
I do not beg to anyone, but for you I would rip a man's beating heart from his chest if they so much as made you nervous. I am begging you now, do not let our son know of my hatred. Do not let him know that I exist until I am ready. I know this sounds selfish of me, and this will be hard, but you must do this for me. I am not ready for a child, someone that I can easily taint with my impure soul. I am leaving for space, and I do not know when I will return. This is the only way I can reach my goal of the legendary without any interference. If I were still on earth but some distance away, I would still be able to fly back within minutes, but in space, there is no turning around until I am ready. Trust me, woman. This is for our son's best interests.  
  
Our son. For some reason those words sound right. But what do I know? Ever since the day that I came to this planet I now call home, I've been in a daze. Completely and utterly confused. No one has showed me an ounce of caring, only respect and fear. Respect and fear for my power and my wrath as the Saiya-jin prince. It wasn't until you openly invited me into your home that someone had shown concern for my well-being. For this I must thank the Heavens, not only for your love, but also for you.   
  
I will admit this only once, so do not ask me to say it for you, because my pride will not allow an answer. You must remember this while I am away, because I will, someday, return to your arms and our son. I promise this to you on the dust of my fallen planet. I will return to you.   
  
You are my only love, Bulma Briefs. 


End file.
